Meeting Under the Moonlight
by Crowned Hunter
Summary: When Jack finds a teenage girl that can see him, he's excited that someone besides kids and other spirits can see him. Soon he and the girl, Tyra will grow closer but the bogyman will return with a vengeance and with the help of a new spirit, they will try to take Jack Frost out for good. With Tyra in danger and Jack being followed where ever he goes, will they be parted forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is just my second story, so please go easy with me I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please comment –nice things please!- and thank you! Please enjoy!

Jack the winter spirit and the Guardian of Fun threw a snowball at his first believer Jamie Bennett. Laughing the boy threw one back at the white haired teen. "Nice try Jamie but you'll have to be better than that!" They had been at it for a while and all of Jamie's friends had already gone home leaving the winter spirit and the boy to play alone.

The sun was just starting to sink into the horizon and they didn't stop until, "Um, Jamie? Your parents told me to tell you to come in now, that it'll get dark soon." Both boys turned to the female voice. The girl was around Jack's age –before he died that is. She wore a navy blue jacket but the hood was down, letting her dark brown hair whip around her face on account of the wind.

She wore jeans and black snow boots, her hands stuffed into her jacket pockets. "You can play with your friend tomorrow. They want you in for dinner." Then she made eye contact with Jack, which shocked him his mouth dropping. "Oh and cool jacket by the way." She shrugged apologetically and she walked back to Jamie's house. Both boys shared surprised looks.

Jack now had kids that believed in him but not any teenagers or adults. "Whoa Jack, she could see you." Jack walked over to Jamie and they both watched her walk back to his house. "Yeah, I know. Who is she? I've never seen her before." The smaller boy thought back to the morning she arrived.

The boy answered quickly. "Her name is Tyra. She played with us before you got here and she helped us build a snowman!" Jack laughed at the other boy's excitement. Finally they made it to Jamie's door and they had to part. "Aw, I don't wanna go in." The boy dejectedly kicked at the snow piled by the door. Jack ruffled his hair with the hand that wasn't holding his ever present staff. "Hey don't worry Jamie, we'll have fun again soon, I promise."

"Alright, but I'll hold you to that promise. Bye Jack!" Jack laughed and waved and the boy entered the house leaving him in the darkening night. Jack hesitated for a moment then he called to the wind. 'If she can see me, than that means she believes in me…I wonder if she knows I'm me?' Jack was curious about the girl though he couldn't quite explain why, in his defense it was the first teen girl who could see him.

While he waited he flew through the neighborhood trying to distract himself. He didn't have to wait long for the girl, Tyra, to appear again. A little after the sun went down, a family emerged from Jamie's house. Two adults, Tyra, and a little girl slightly younger than Sophie. Grinning Jack scooped up some snow and he blew into it. Seconds later it made contact with Tyra's head.

After stumbling a bit Tyra stood up and looked around for the thrower of the snowball. But finding no one she shrugged and her lips raised into an unexplainable smile. Shaking her head she followed after her parents into their new house, right across the street from Jamie's. Jack laughed as he watched her trying to get snow out of her hoodie.

Tyra walked into her new house and she was greeted with the smell of new paint. "Mom, I'm going to bed ok?" Her mother was tall, a brunette with brown eyes smiled. "Oh, sure honey, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Dad." Her father was tall, slightly muscular, black haired and brown eyed. "Goodnight ,Tyra. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Tyra rolled her eyes and she smiled. "Sure Dad. See ya Lizz." She waved goodbye to her younger sister who waved in response.

Tyra Mathews entered her new room and she looked around. It was a small rectangular room with large glass doors at the far end. The room consisted of a dresser, her closet, a desk, a bed, and a few boxes yet to be unpacked. But what she really liked about her room was that it had its own balcony. Grabbing a small blanket she pushed the doors open and she stepped into the chilling cold

The balcony was big enough for a small table and two chairs. After wiping away the snow rom one of the chairs, she sat and snuggled into the blanket. She sighed looking at the nearly full moon, not knowing she was being watched by a certain spirit.

"You know, its not healthy to be out in the cold with only a blanket." Tyra jumped at the voice. she stood up to find the source of the voice and she found herself looking at the boy who was playing with her neighbor Jamie earlier. Up close she could see that he had crystal blue eyes and strangely enough he carried a staff that make a crook at the top and even more stranger, he wore no shoes.

So of course her first question was, "Why don't you have shoes? Aren't you cold?" The boy groaned a hand running through his pure white hair. "Why does everyone ask that?" She bit her lip, smiling slightly. "Well, why wouldn't they? I mean, its winter, you're shoeless and you're only wearing that sweater. Then she thought what she should have probably thought first.

"Wait, how'd you get up here?" She took a step back cautiously and the boy noticed her hesitation and slight fear. "Whoa, wait, I'm not gonna hurt you. I only wanted to meet you." Tyra's eyes narrowed and she pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Why? And you haven't answered my other question." The boy leaned on the staff and he grinned at her. "Well, cause you can see me. And your other question will be answered if you can figure out my name." Tyra cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean I can see you. of course I can, you're standing right in front of me. And how am I supposed to figure out your name?"

The white haired boy laughed. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. But I'll give you a hint." He pressed the end of his staff on the glass of her window and she could hear a weird cackling sound. Curious as to what he was doing she moved to look at the glass. He stepped back to let her see, the grin still on his face. On the window was a drawing of a snowflake and on the window itself was..."Frost? But how..." Tyra turned around feeling a blast of wind, only to discover the boy was gone no longer on her balcony.

For a moment she stood in surprise and shock. 'But where did he...' She ran to the edge of the railing and she looked down, expecting to see the snow down below disturbed with prints. There was nothing there leaving her mystified.

So how'd I do? Please comment and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

_**First off I want to apologize for taking forever with this update. I've been focusing more on my other fanfic (The Ultimate Spider-Man if any are intrested) and so heres the next chapter so please enjoy those of you who are still interested.**_

* * *

The Gardian of Wonder and Christmas hummed merrily as he worked on his newest idea. The ice cluttered around him as he worked but he paid it no mind -the elves would probably deal with that. The big man subconsciously stopped his work to grab a cookie the elves had brought in earlier.

Yes, this would be a good year and North smiled just thinking about going out on the cold snowfilled night and leaving gifts for the children who slep soundly.

North's smile fell into a small grimace - a sad smile because there always came a time when he realized that the children were growing as another year came to a close.

He like all other Guardians had to accept that children had to grow up and with that, they stopped believing. Of course there was always those few that retained the echo of belief but those were few.

North jolted back to the present and he shook the saddened thoughts from his head, reaching for his pick and hammer.

It was then that he felt the room grow cold; the shadowed parts of the room grew longer and darker.

His hands flew to his belt where his swords usually hung but in the safetly of the Pole he didn't ususally feel the need to carry them. The air became chilled and frozen as if stilled in time.

Then a feminine smokey, eerie voice behind him, "Busy year North?"

The Guardian spun around to face the unexpected guest. As soon as he saw who it was, he took an involuntary step back.

"I haven't come for you North...not so soon."

The figure spoke and North released a breath he haden't realized he'd been holding and he took in the spirit before him in somewhat more calm. The spirit was garbed in a long black cloak, the cowl pulled up to shield the face of the wearer, only allowing dark eyes to be seem gleaming through. The only other part of the spirit to be seen was a skeletal, pale hand. An aura hung about the spirit that radiated cold and hidden power.

The spirit floated a few inches off the ground and the most noticable feature was the trademark item of the spirit -a long sharpened scythe.

Oh yes, North knew who it was, everyone would have known. The Spirit of Death, guider of those who had passed. In the back of his mind North knew that over the centuries, there were many death spirits.

They worked much diffrent than regular spirits, always changing and none knew where they came from or where they went when they disapeared and were repalced by another. And now the newest stood -floated- before him.

She had been around for only a few hundred years and she, like all previous death spirits, had hardly been seen.

North realized that she was still waiting for him to speak. Hasily he cleared his throat,

"Alora, what are you doing here?"

The cloaked spirit finally allowed her feet to land silently on the floor, the scythe making a dull thump on the ground.

"What else would I be doing here North? Something is coming...Death is coming and I've come to warn you."

North felt the begining of panicbuilding in his stomach but he had never been one to outrightly panic. And he had bigger concerns than himself. The very thing that the Guardias existed to protect.

"Is it the children? Are they in danger?"

The spirit ran her hand down the blade of her scythe. "To an extent, yes. I can sense the death of all and even sometimes...the life that comes from death. But I can sense when deaths are coming to those who's time is not yet here."

North's eyes narrowed, "who is responsible for this?"

Alora looked directly into North's eyes. "You have battled before. He will return with a vengece and so will another. Another much more power."

North growled deep in his throat, "Pitch will return then. I thought as much."

"Yes," Alora went on, "Pitch Black will return but he is only the spirit of nightmares. He will bring with him a spirit of much greater power and long nurtured hatred and anger. A spirit much more...ancient."

North's mind was already reeling; thinking about what he would say to the other Guardians. Then he thought of another question.

"Wait, why?"

Alora's hooded head tilited in a questioning guesture.

"Why are you warning me?"

The Spirit of Death lifted from the floor, "If things are to go as they are set for now, the Guardians will all cease to be."

North gave a short sound of disbeleif and shock.

"But that was never meant to be so soon and so I must act and so must you if the clocks are to be changed into the course they are meant to take."

North turned towards the door ready to assemble the Guradians and put a stop to what could be worse than Pitch Black but the voice of Alora halted him just as his hand touched the handle.

"North? Do what you can. I have no wish to collect those who are not meant to be collected before they are meant. And if nothing is done, the first I am to collect will be Jack Frost."

* * *

 ** _So here's chapter 2 and please tell me how I did. I promise I'll try to update faster next time. Until next time dear reader(s) I will be back..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok I feel so terrible. It's been far too long since an update for this one so please read on...**_

* * *

"That's what she had to say? That's just bloody great; we just got rid of Pitch and now he's coming back. It's official: we'll never be rid of him."

Bunnymund was glaring at the ceiling and that was what he said after North had explained what Alora had said. North had called Bunny, Sandy and Tooth as soon as the Spirit of Death had dissapeared.

All were present except the Guardian of Fun. North had debated as to wheather or not to call Jack Frost and he decided he would but only after discussing it with the others.

Tooth flitted around nervously, the worry for her friend was obvious.

"What are we supposed to do? Alora didn't say when Pitch would return and worse still, he's not coming alone. We can't prepare if we don't know who it is."

North nodded, already running several ideas through his mind but none seemed sound. They could attempt to call Alora again but it would be unlikly that she would answer. With a heavy sigh North spead his arms somewhat helplessly.

"We can only wait and keep eye out for Pitch or any odd occurances."

The others standing in the room nodded solemnly.

"Well, what about Jack? Alora said that he..."

Tooth trailed off, not wanting to say what they all knew Alora had said about the spirit. North turned to the Yeti's who had been standing the room silently.

"Find him. We must warn him -his safety depends on it."

The Sandman, who stood beside Bunnymund, formed a question mark then a snowflake over his head. Bunny interpreted quickly.

"Where is he? Tch, probably up to no good as usual."

* * *

Jack Frost was up to no good. In which he was chasing down kids only to pelt them with magically created snowballs.

"Jamie, where did you go?"

The blue eyed spirit crept around several trees with a snowball cutched in his hand. His eyes sparkled with silent mirth as he caught sight of Jamie scrambling to hide behind a tree. And he could see Jamies friends trying to stiffle their laughter as Jack walked into their ambush.

He was relentlessly assulted with snowballs and he fell down laughing. The snowball fight commenced.

Snow flew through the air, the children paying no mind to the snow that stuck to their faces and clothes. All were breathless but they didn't pause for fear of being hit by flying snow.

Eventually they split into unofficial teams: Jack, Jamie, a small boy with glasses and a tall girl; on the other side were the remaining kids.

And that's how the Yeti's ended up in the middle of a battlefield. As soon as they had stepped though the portal, they were forced to the snow covered ground by aggressivly thrown snowballs.

Jack, seeing the flash of the portal and the hard to miss Yeti's, called for a time out. Laughing and gasping for breath, everyone emerged from their places to help the cowering Yeti's. After exchanging apologies and pats on the heads, Jack looked up to the Yeti's curiously.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? I doubt you really came to join the snowball fight after last time."

Jack grinned impishly at the now scowling Yeti's. Then the two Yeti's launched into a series of grunts and growls that sounded frantic that left the children looking lost and confused. Jack, however, seemed to understand and with every passing moment his smile became a dark frown.

* * *

Tyra wandered aimlessly around the trees, not really minding where she was going. All her thoughts were on the strange boy from her balcony. She had spent all night -and all morning- trying to come up with something to explain it all.

It was all too familiar to her. The snowflake on the frost yet she couldn't seem to put her finger on it. It seemed to escape her grasp everytime she came to an idea. She was sure she knew who he was but she needed to see him again. To learn his name.

She was so deep in thought that she almost missed the sound of laughter. Pausing mid stride Tyra looked around trying to locate the source of the sound. It was coming from off to her side. Tyra walked forward slowly and she looked down.

She could see that she was actually standing atop a small steep hill and further below she could see the forms of children and something else. Something far bigger.

Tyra leaned out further grabbing hold of a branch from a nearby tree.

"What are those things?" Tyra asked no one in particular. As she watched, the giant figures threw something to the ground and it exploded in a flash of lights.

Tyra flinched and in doing so, she had inadvertently let go of the branch. Tyra gave only a single gasp before she was falling.

* * *

Jack waved goodbye to the kids and he stepped through the portal. As he did, Jack thought he saw something flash from the corner of his eye. The he was whisked away by the magic of the portal.

But almost as soon as he stepped through Jack knew something was wrong.

The bright colors faded into a menacing grey with quickly swirling winds. Jack was knocked from his feet and he yelped as he disappeared into the angry portal.

Jack gripped his staff close to him as he tumbled in the air wildly. More than once something knocked into him but the harsh wind wouldn't allow him to open his eyes.

He could have sworn he heard screaming that he was sure did not come from him but he could not be sure with the constant sound of the wind in his ear.

Then just as quickly as it had begun, it was all over and Jack landed in a heap on the ground of wherever he was.

Groaning, Jack stood slowly making sure that everything was alright with him.

"What was that guys...?"

Jack had started to ask the Yeti's but once he had turned around, he had trailed off realizing he was alone.

Jack then began to take in his surroundings with his staff held defensively in front of him.

"What is this place?" He murmured into the silence.

It was silent, bleak and grey. Dead grass was scattered here and there in little clumps. Dead trees with bare branches loomed over him. There was no wind and no sound of animal life -or any life at all.

In all, it was a creepy setting. One that Jack would have liked to leave behind immediately. Glancing around uncertainty Jack rose to the air thinking he could get his bearings better from the sky.

Before he could even make it past the branches of the trees something stopped him.

 _"Leaving so soon, Guardian of Fun?"_

Jack stopped in midair, his head whipping around, looking around for the owner of the voice. It sounded oddly familiar but it was a females voice. One he was sure he had never heard before.

"Who's there? Why can't I see you?"

The voice seemed to come from everywhere and Jack was turning in circles.

 _"You cannot see me but I can see you. And you do not know me. Yet. We will meet soon, child. This was just a warning."_

Jack was once again on the ground, still turning in circles in a futile attempt to locate the woman speaking.

"Warning? Who are you and what do you want from me?"

For a moment there was silence and Jack held his breath, expecting something to attack him but nothing came.

 _"Don't worry for we will soon meet. Because of my accursed prison I am weak and I cannot be before you. Until then, make sure you say hello to the other Guardians for me. And you may tell them that Lorelei will see them soon."_

Jack could hear the venom in the spirit's voice and he could assume that she and the other Guardians had a rather unpleasant history.

"What-"

 _"Well, well, what's this? Someone else is here with us."_

Jack looked around but he saw no one. The spirit, Lorelei, was speaking again.

 _"Hm a mortal. Ah but not any mortal! It's the very one I've been searching for. Oh how pleasing!"_

Jack already knew that whoever this was, was dangerous. Somehow this spirit had disrupted the magic of the portal and had brought him, and someone else, to this place. He knew he was in danger and so was whoever she was talking about.

Lorelei had shown obvious interest in him and the other person but he had no idea why.

Jack raised his staff and he pointed it around him threatengly.

"Stay away from me. I don't know who you are but I don't want to play this crazy game."

There was laughter that echoed around him.

 _"Oh, little spirit, but I thought you loved games and fun. Unfortunately, I am too weak now to go on for much longer. My energy that keeps me here is waning. But soon, little spirit, you will be mine and so will she. You and her will be mine and the Guardians will fall."_

Jack knew a threat when he heard it and this was defiantly one.

"Whatever it is that you want from me, I won't give you. My friends won't let you succeed in whatever it is that you're planning."

The Jack realized something.

"Wait, she? She who?"

When the other spirit responded, the voice was faint and Jack could tell that she was growing too weak to continue to even talk. But the smugness was still there even as the voice faded out.

 _"You cannot stop what is coming. Time approaches quickly. Be warned: with the night returns the Nightmares."_

* * *

Ever since Tyra had emerged from whatever it was that she had fallen into, she had wandered around the mass of dead trees trying to find her way out.

Tyra was already suspecting just what it was that she had gone through. It had to have been magic.

And if it was indeed magic as she thought, it could have been a portal. But a portal to where, was her question.

When she had been in -what she assumed was- the portal she could have sworn she had caught sight of the boy from the balcony.

He was rather hard to mistake for anyone else but it had only been a glimpse and she had been forced to squeeze her eyes shut for the wind that blew in her face.

Now she was lost, hopelessly so. The woods were creepy and as much as she had loved realizing that it had been magic, the moment was lost when she knew she was nowhere she recognized.

She was alone, without any way of calling for help and she was starting to panic. She had only yelled out for help twice -she was afraid to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. Namely from wild animals or whatever else lurked out there...

Then, just as she was starting to lose hope of ever finding her way out, she heard a voice.

It was a boy's voice and she thought it was familiar. Breaking into a run before she could lose it, she listened for the voice again, hoping that he would be able to help her.

After several twists and turns she could hear what the boy was saying. As it was, he was yelling angrily.

"Answer me! Nightmares...you can't mean...?"

Tyra cautiously hid behind a tree and she peeked out thinking that maybe she had better not show herself yet.

It was him. The boy with the blue sweater and no shoes. He was turning in circles looking around the trees and into the sky, as if searching for something.

Tyra stepped out from behind the tree, just glad that someone she knew -sort of- was there.

"You," she said, "it's you."

The boy whirrled around, his staff held up and tense. Tyra faltered in her step until he seemed to recognize her and he lowered his staff slowly.

"You," he repeated. "You were the one she was talking about."

Suddeny he was standing in front of her and he was looking over her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Has anyone tried to, uh, talk to you?"

Tyra, surprised from the sudden closeness, only nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine and no. You're the first person I've seen here. Where are we? How did we get here?"

The boy, who once had smiled at her with nothing but happiness, frowned and he looked around.

"I don't know, Tyra. But I will get us out."

Despite the situation Tyra grimaced.

"You know my name but I don't know yours. Are you going to tell me now?"

The boy seemed to get some of the old sparkle in his eyes but he still appeared shaken.

"Nope. Not yet. You''l figure it out. But for now, we have to get out of here."

Tyra frowned as she looked him over again, hoping that something about him would clue her in to his identity. The boy, seeing her gaze grinned and he relented slightly.

"Alright, here, watch this."

He expertly twirled his staff in his hand and Tyra felt a cold breeze go over her. Only seconds later she could see that it was...

"Snow? But, how?"

She caught sight of Jack grinning and her eyes widened. Just earlier she had accepted that she had gone through a portal. It woudn't be so much of a stretch to think that this boy could make it snow, would it?

"But you...how?"

The boy laughed lightly and he leaned close to her, their noses almost touching.

"Think about it for a second."

And Tyra did.

The lack of winter clothes. The snowflake on her window. The snow he had seemed to create. The frost on her window. Frost. Then Tyra suddenly remembered a saying for a winters day. That one thing she needed to remember. Frost.

"You're-"

Then behind them, the air was interrupted by a glowing of light. The boy had instantly shoved her behind him but only a second later he relaxed.

"They found us."

Tyra looked over his shoulder to see two giant forms step out of a portal. Her mouth dropped.

"Uh, they who?"

The boy, who's name she was sure she now knew, tugged on her hand.

"If you can see me then you'll defiantly be able to recognize them."

* * *

 ** _So please, please leave me a review. I like to know what you guys think. And again, sorry for taking so long. Until the next time I can update...bye bye._**


End file.
